Exploring The Unknown
by kriz-ten
Summary: Bella has always had sort of a "thing" for her best friend, Jacob Black. But when it starts to turn into something more, how will she react?


I was attracted to him; Jacob Black, my long time friend, but now the boy I longed for. I didn't know why I was so strongly turned on by him, but I couldn't help it. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't keep my hands off of him, and to add onto this, he couldn't keep his hands off of me! Every time I seen him, a strong urge to just kiss him came over me. Was it just a silly thing, or was it love? Or maybe even more...

Almost every day I was with Jacob, and today was one of those days. He had asked me to come over for a bit, just like any other day. But today was different... I was going to experience something more than I ever had with him, or anyone else for that matter.

As soon as I got to his place, we started talking. Not all about major things, but also simple things, such as the weather and what Charlie was up to. No one was home at his place by the time I got there. It was Jacob, an empty house, and I. Then I heard something that I never thought would have came out of his mouth, "Bella, I adore you. I am so in love with you. You probably don't even acknowledge me, but I can't help myself anymore... I just want to be with you". I was so in shock, that all I could do was stare at him, as he reached out to take me in his arms. He probably noticed, but what was I to do?! I had waited forever for this one boy to care for me in some way or another. As we held each other, I was trying to think of something to say, while my mind was still in a blur. Finally, my brain started to kick in a little more.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that... I want you, I need you, and I love you," I managed to say. But, my feelings for him couldn't just be expressed in words... If you know what I mean. I think he was in shock too, because his heart started to beat a little faster. As he moved his head so he could stare into my eyes, I felt butterflies. I knew what was coming next, and I was right. He leaned in to kiss me, and I didn't back away. I helped him get closer, by moving my body closer to him, and also my head, so that our lips would meet quicker. Our first kiss was passionate, like you would think would only be in a romance novel. _What was going to happen next? Would this become something more? _These were both questions running through my mind.

Forget about those questions! What was happening next was even better! I started to feel his hands on me, sort of exploring. Before, they were on my back, but now they somehow managed to reach my sides, then my stomach. I think he was afraid to move them any higher, so I helped him. I started to move his arms up to my breasts, but then he managed to do it himself.  
"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked, before making any sudden moves.

"Positive" I replied, with a little smile on my face.

He started to smile too, and then went in for another kiss. Of course, I didn't mind. I was waiting a long time just to kiss him, and now it was becoming even more. Then, he moved to my neck, kissing it, and biting it. This never happened before, so I didn't know the joy that it would bring to a person. I've heard Jess talking about it, from her experiences with Mike, but that's pretty much it. I felt some weird feeling over my body, almost like a tingling sensation, but it wasn't a bad thing. Whatever he was doing, it felt good.

Now that I thought about it, it was a good thing no one was home because this was getting more and more intense. He moved his hands away from my breasts, and I somehow didn't want him to. He tried to move me, so that I could ly down on his bed, with him carefully on top of me. Then, he started to pull off my green tank top, that he said I looked good in the other day. He quickly pulled it off over my head, and just stared into my eyes for a minute. I couldn't get over how hot he looked, and I started to pull off his shirt also. I could tell that he had been working out more over the summer, because of his sexy abs that turned me on more. While we were still staring into each other's eyes, Jacob said something else that surprised me, "I love you Bells" and a big smile came on both of our faces. Before he could kiss me again, I replied "I love you too, Jake".

We went back to kissing, and suddenly I felt his tongue trying to linger into my mouth. I didn't stop him this time either, and I opened up my mouth allowing it to rub against my tongue and teeth. A couple times I sucked on it, and I could hear him moaning. I had never heard him moan before, and it seemed to please not just him, but me too. Jake was having a hard time undoing my short shorts, so I thought I'd give him a hand. I went to reach for my button, which always seemed to get stuck, but I finally heard the button release, so I moved my hands back up to his abs and back so they could explore some more. He started to pull of my shorts, and once again, I let him. I wasn't going to stop anything from happening between us, because I was quite fond of what was happening. He pulled them down to my ankles, allowing me to kick them off by myself. Then, he looked up at me to get a better glance of my black bra and panties. I knew he would like them, and he showed his approval by a smile that seemed to turn me on. While still looking up, he ran his fingers up and down my leg, and sometimes they would touch the lace on my panties.

"You're such a tease", I told him in a sarcastic way, trying to tell him I wanted more.

"I know" he replied, "But you sure are loving it".

I couldn't say no to that, because I was, and I'm sure I was enjoying every second of my time with him. Jake started kissing my neck again, and then moved to my cleavage, and as he did, he started pulling off my panties until they were finally off. He rolled over, and pulled me on top of him. Even though he still had his boxers on, I could feel his hard dick against me, and I couldn't wait for it to be inside of me. Jacob reached to my back with his warm hands, and undid my bra. This time, he didn't have any trouble with anything. Once it was off, he threw it down with the rest of my clothes.

"Why am I the only one completely naked?" I asked him in wonder.

"Good question. I guess we'll have to solve that", he replied.

With that, I started to pull of his blue silk boxers, with a little help from him. Even before, just the feel of them against me made me want to moan. Both of us were finally naked in his bed. I got off of him, and placed my head on his pillow, allowing him to get up. He lid on his left arm so that he was able to look at me, or kiss me. Either of those would have made me happy. Using his right hand, he moved it to my clit, rubbing me and causing me to let out a loud moan. I was enjoying this so much, and I was almost sure I was soon going to come. Then he slowly moved his fingers inside of me, in and out, in and out. All of a sudden I felt wet, and I wasn't sure if he noticed. He must had noticed, because he looked at me and smiled with a sort of pleased look on his face. _He sure wasn't the only one pleased_, I thought.

Seems how my hands were just being unused, I found a purpose for them, and moved them to his hard cock while his fingers were still inside of me. Up and down, up and down. I moved my hand in that motion, and then he let out a moan. I was almost sure I was wet again. Then I started to move my hand faster and as I did, he moved his fingers inside me, causing both of us to breath faster, and we both let out moans. Then I put my fingers on his tip, and rubbed it. All of a sudden, he came, and it went everywhere. It didn't gross me out, it made me turned on even more (if that was even possible!). He changed from one finger, to two, and at first it felt a little awkward, but then I enjoyed it, and it made me moan more and even louder.

"Bells," Jacob started, still looking into my eyes. "Would you like to take this farther?" he said, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes I do, Jacob" I managed to reply, long enough for me to stop biting my lip and moaning. "But do you have a condom?" I asked. I had to make sure that while we still had some fun, we were safe about it.

"Okay Bella, one second." He got up from the bed, which meant he had to remove his fingers from inside me, and I had to let go of his rock hard cock. I was anxious for him to get back.

Finally, he returned while holding in his left hand, a wrapped condom. Once he reached the bed he asked me "Is this good?" and I bit my lip and nodded. I slipped the condom on him, and after I was done, I kissed his tip, causing him to moan. _What a good way to start off_, I thought.

I put my head on his pillow, and he got down by my pussy, instead of me getting on top of him. I raised my knees and put the soles of my feet on the blankets. Then, he went in me, but slow. I moaned loudly, and I thought it felt so good. I was hoping he thought the same. Then he sped up, a little each time he pulled his dick in an out, and after a while we were both breathing deeply, moaning, and enjoying it.

"Jacob! Jacob!" was all I could say in between my moans, increasing my voice each time I said his name. After a while, we were getting tired, so he took his cock out of me, which made me a little sad. I had enjoyed my time while it was inside me, and I wasn't looking forward to stopping. He moved his mouth down to my pussy, and starting licking it, and moved his right hand up to my breast, cupping it and then squeezing it. I moaned so loud I'm almost positive the neighbours would have heard me, except for the fact that there weren't any houses close to him. While still having his tongue touch my clit, he looked up at me. _He is so sexy_, I thought. I was so turned on by him, and I couldn't help myself. I knew that from now on, I wouldn't be able to keep myself away from him.

He moved his face away from me, and his hand also. Then he kneeled on the bed, and I knew what I was going to do. I moved my mouth to his dick, wrapping my lips around it and feeling how good it felt in my mouth. First, I started off slowly, and started moving faster along it, until he moaned, and then caused me to moan as well. This was a day I was never going to forget.

After a while of oral, I fell back in his bed because I was so tired, but I wanted to keep going. I was almost positive that we could do it another time, so I wasn't that worried. Jacob flung back too, but made sure that he landed on the pillow next to mine. Then he reached down and lifted up a patch work quilt. I recognized it, and noticed that it was the one he told me about back last year, that his grandma made for him, that also meant the world to him. It made me feel special, and a smile came across my face.

"I had an amazing time, Bells" he said, smiling. "Me too" I replied, "and I hope we get to do it again sometime".

"We sure will". He winked at me and smiled at the same time.

For another hour, we just held each other, and kissed each other passionately. Sometimes, he would kiss me on the cheek, or on the forehead, and it meant a lot to me that he didn't just want skin. After being so tired out and so comfy just holding each other under the blanket, we fell asleep. I'm not sure what he dreamt about, but I damn well couldn't get him out of my mind.


End file.
